Trim pieces are often employed to enhance the appearance of an automotive vehicle. For example, a trim piece may be used to cover an edge of a body panel, such as a wheel housing. In the past, a gimp has been secured to an edge of the trim piece to give it a finished appearance. The gimp is not secured to the body panel but merely presses against the body panel so that the gimp can shift slightly when the vehicle is moving. However, in many cases the gimp will not contact the body panel uniformly and continuously along its full length, so that gaps appear. In addition to being unsightly, gaps allow car wash brushes to get in behind the gimp and rip both the gimp and the trim piece off the vehicle. When gaps are discovered, the vehicle owner will usually bring the vehicle in for repair service. In most cases, the trim piece and gimp are thrown away and replaced, at considerable expense to the vehicle owner or to the manufacturer if the vehicle is under warranty.